Miss Caramel Latte
by MondlerFanKay
Summary: They met under different circumstances. Now can they workout their differences and find themselves? Or run away from something truly magical called love? A Mondler AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm sorry, I know its been a long time and as a token of my apology I present to you my new work which I had pre-written about a year ago. Now without any further delay I present to you...

Miss Caramel Latte

Chapter 1: A Strange Proposal

You know that moment in TV shows when the main actor turns towards his buddy and says "See that girl? I'm going to marry her someday" that moment was exactly what Mr. Chandler Bing was experiencing, mixed with high doses of anxiety and flight reflexes. There she was sitting not more than 10 steps away from him in this small café shop called 'Central Perk'. Is that cheesy enough?

Well it's about to get real margarita over here. Chandler sorted his thoughts and recollected the numerous pick up lines his best friend Joey taught him. Joey Tribbiani who could get any girl in this coffee shop, Joey Tribbiani who could get any girl in this city, Joey Tribbiani who could get any girl in this state. Joey Tribbiani who could get any girl, Joe- well you get the point. It wasn't that Chandler was jealous of his charm; it was the way he could just swoop in from nowhere and whisk a girl off of her feet. He wanted that, but no matter how hard he tried, he just simply couldn't be the knight in shining armor every girl dreams about.

It wasn't that Chandler couldn't get girls; he just couldn't get genuine girls who didn't want to rob him, who weren't looking for a threesome and were in it for the whole package. Chandler was a guy approaching the big 3-0 if he didn't act now he will be alone forever looking after snakes with a long white beard, a pot belly and a balding head.

He saw the girl standing up; he had to act before it's too late, he literally ran towards her and grabbed her elbow only to embarrass himself in his regular hangout spot. The only worst thing that could happen is what he decided to do next. "I don't know about you but ( I'm feeling 22) I can see great future for us and if you let me, I'll show you just how bright it could be" God save him! Wait! What is he doing? Is he getting down on his knee? Crap everyone in the coffee shop are looking at them! Hold on a second are they cheering him? Boy does he want to get this girl or scare her away? At this moment, he himself wasn't sure of that fact. And then all of a sudden everything happened in slow motion. He saw her hand picking up momentum and... "Ow!"

"Jerk!" he heard her say.

"How about a Caramel Latte instead?" he said rubbing his reddening cheek, but it was too late.

He watched her grab her friend's arm and walk away, assuming that the other woman was her friend. Of course she was her friends. Why would she walk away with a stranger? To get away from him as soon as possible? Maybe? Maybe that slap knocked some sense out of him. the last thing he saw was her back and her middle finger out. Harsh truth.

He walked back to the same spot he previously sat, trying to ignore the sympathetic eyes. The coffee guy approached him with a mug in his hand.

"Here you go one Caramel Latte, on the house by the way and if I may, girls come and go but don't kill yourself because of them".

Really? life was going to be this mean to him? He gave the coffee guy a look of disapproval, grabbed his coat and walked out of the café. Places to avoid, 'Central Perk'? Check. But there was just something about this girl he couldn't stop thinking about. He felt stupid. He had been observing her for what 15-20 seconds Max and suddenly he thinks he is an expert on her. He needed help. Serious help!

A/N: It's my birthday today and this is my gift to you! Hope you enjoyed and sorry once again.

-love Kay


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: That guy though!

The cab ride back to Monica's apartment was silent, unfortunately her mind wasn't. Monica had had it with men. She had established the fact that all men were strange smelling pigs with no hearts and respect for others, especially women.

That guy at the coffee shop had just done it for her. It wasn't like he smelled bad or something, he might have even had good intentions, but it was just the choice of words he used and what was with the proposal? Like seriously? What was up with him? Thank god her best friend Rachel arrived right on time to save her from all the humiliation. A voice pulled Monica out from her thoughts.

"You're still thinking about that guy at the coffee shop aren't you?" said Rachel.

And like always Rachel was spot on with her observations.

"If I say no would you believe me?" replied Monica picking up two bottles of water from the refrigerator.

"Mon, don't worry about him. He wasn't that good looking in comparison to all your ex-boyfriends, he was about 6ft tall, brown hair, blue eyes and he had an ink stain on his crotch" said Rachel and sighed.

"But if you can't stop thinking about him so much, I guess we could go back to the coffee shop and get his name and phone number. Will it stop making you grumpy?" Rachel asked patiently.

Did Monica's best friend just call her grumpy, even thou technically she wasn't mad? That made her mad.

"Grumpy? What do you mean by that Rachel?" asked Monica in an irritated tone.

"Well if we don't go right now we might miss him! Hurry!" replied Rachel in a desperate attempt to change the topic.

Fortunately, Monica bought it, so Rachel went ahead and helped her put her coat back on.

Rachel entered the coffee shop first and scanned the room for Mr. Jerk Face. Yes, that was the nickname she had chosen for him, for now at least. But when she couldn't find him, she informed Monica and called her inside the coffee shop.

"I'm sorry Mon but I think he left" said Rachel.

She really felt bad for Monica but most importantly, she felt worse for herself as she was going to hear Monica rant on and on again about this guy who she couldn't find, him being 'the one' and what not.

Then suddenly a little light bulb turned 'On' in Monica's head, she turned towards Rachel with an idea.

"Hey, how about you go and ask the coffee guy about him, see if he knows his name or something" said Monica with a glint in her eyes.

"Me? Why me?" asked Rachel.

"Because you're the most awesome person in this room and you'd do anything to help your best friend out" Replied Monica in a pleading tone.

"Fine! But I'm only doing this because just for you and you own me one. A huge one rather!" said Rachel and marched in the direction of the counter.

"Don't forget that you're engaged to my brother" Monica shouted.

"DON'T WORRY I WONT!" Rachel shouted back and approached the coffee guy.

"Hey, have you seen a guy about 6ft tall, blue eyes and brown hair, he was in here earlier?" asked Rachel.

"The guy who got slapped after proposing?" the coffee guy replied.

"Yes, he left about an hour ago, he and his roommate are regulars here" replied Gunther the coffee guy.

Hearing those words Rachel was thrilled, so thrilled that she would have kissed the guy had he not been that.. blond! She didn't have to hear her friend weep for days, life seemed fair again.

"Can I get his name and phone number, if you don't mind?" she requested Gunther.

"I'm sorry, I don't really have his phone number; I'm new here. I started working in this coffee shop about a week ago. I'm not sure of his name either, I always get confused with him and his roommate. But I think his name is Joey. Yes! his name is Joey" Rachel's eyes lit up.

True, she hadn't gotten a phone number but she had gotten Mr. Jerk Face's name and the fact that he is a regular in this coffee shop that was enough to keep her friend satisfied for a while or she hoped.

A/N: The old switcherooo…always a fav to be on the giving end, not so much on the receiving side... but please tell me how you felt!

Thank you MondlerJordox, yes the story will get dramatic but you'll have to wait for a couple of more chapters! Be patient!

-Love Kay


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay so these are basically pre-written chapters. Hence they are coming really fast. But that doesn't mean that your reviews don't matter. They do.

Chapter 3: Post-Proposal Trauma

Chandler headed home with hopes that Joey had hooked up with someone and won't be coming home. Wow, getting slapped had changed him. His mind had gotten blank and he couldn't think. Chandler Bing couldn't think! He opened the door to his apartment. Nope, hope was being a bitch. Joey was home and they had company.

Greg had decided to stop by to rub his success on everyone's faces, since his new website hit big all he can talk about is money. Money this and money that. How much he made, how much he spent, how much he can spend, numbers, digits, facts and figures. He has 5 different calculator apps on his phone, 5! Like dude seriously! You need 5 different apps to tell you how rich you are? I just need 2 letters to tell you what's on my mind FU!

Before Chandler ever could speak, Greg announced that he was leaving. Hope isn't a total bitch after all. Life was colorful again. Joey approached him before he could sneak into his room.

"Dude, you look like you've seen a ghost" said Joey.

While Chandler continued giving him an 'I'm no interested to talk' look.

"No you look like you got rejected by one" Joey continued.

Chandler's expression changed a bit. To a more threatening one.

"Now it looks like I'm going to become a ghost" saidJoey and took off running to another direction. Chandler chased him for a while, but soon collapsed on his Barcalounger.

"Now tell me how it happened" said Joey and gestured for Chandler to go on.

"Don't you mean what happened?" Chandler asked.

"No, I know what happened, I want to know how you blew her off" Joey replied.

How rude!

"SHE blew ME off, I tried asking her out and then I don't know suddenly, I got down on my knee!" Chandler said.

"See, YOU blew HER off, PS proposal? That desperate, are we? Gee I think you broke the world record for the number of times being rejected Congratulations!" replied Joey.

"You should have seen her. She was so, so… I can't even…" Chandler tried explaining.

But it seemed like words had given up on him.

"Just girls man! Nothing more, try to get some sleep. If this chick is sane, she isn't coming back and looking at your expression, please stop undressing her. Good night" Joey replied and headed towards his room.

While Chandler picked up a pillow and threw it at him, which obviously hit the door of Joey's bedroom as he shut it when he went inside.

He didn't know what to do or how to feel, spending barely a minute with this girl had got him in this state of mind. This girl really was one of kind. Sad, things turned out the way they did.

But on a serious note, he really needed to get some sleep.

A/N: And that's that! Please let me know how you felt.

Guest, I hope that you're enjoying very much, please let me know more! What can I do more.

Guest, about the smut, I'd say is that I have sort of lost inspiration, I have absolutely no ideas so if you want to help me out please let me know!

-Love Kay


End file.
